User blog:Redfork2000/Story Idea: IaLR Battle
Hello everyone! I'm Redfork2000, and today I'm here with a new story idea to share with you! What is it about? Well, let's give it a look! In this wiki, it's pretty common to have stories written by several users. After all, writing a story by yourself can seem like a large task to take sometimes, and stories are always better when you write them with a friend! However, something I've noticed, and I'm sure we've all noticed, is that different users have different editing speeds. Some are fast editers, while others take a while to edit, and need time to do their work. Now, why am I telling you this? Because my story idea includes a new way to write cooperative stories! I'll tell you what it's about. IaLR Battle is a storyidea I came up with, inspired slightly on Sonic Battle. In this story, Bright Spark has found a strange robot. However, the robot doesn't do anything! So Bright Spark, frustrated with the robot, decides to throw it away. Red Fork finds it later, and from there, he takes the robot to Blue Ocean for him to repair it. Soon, Blue Ocean will also help him find out that this robot isn't any robot. Now, you may be wondering: what's so special about this story idea? Well, the special part is the new method I came up with for writing this story with several users, but without anyone interfering with each other's edits. every user will be able to edit at his/her own speed! So, how does this work? It's a new system for writing stories, that I will call, Chapter & Pass. This is how it will work: The story will be written in chapters. One user writes an entire chapter of the story, and then chooses another user to write the next chapter. Then he/she writes that chapter, and chooses another user for the next one! This way, each user can have his/her turn to edit, and can do so at his/her own speed. This new system is based on how story mode works in Sonic Battle. In that game, you start with Sonic's chapter, and after you finish his chapter, you play Tails' chapter, that basically is the continuation of Sonic's story, but now we're seeing Tails' view. Each chapter is a continuation of the last chapter, but they focus on a different character each. That's how I plan to write this story. So, for example, I start writing chapter one. I choose Red Fork to be the main character of chapter 1. I finish writing the chapter, and then I choose another user to write chapter 2. He can use anyone in his roster as the main character of chapter 2. Now, for this to work properly, there are some simple guidelines everyone in the story must follow: 1 - Your chapter must start from where the previous chapter ended. 2 - To write your chapter, you can use as many characters from your roster as you like. But only 1 will be the main focus of the chapter. Furthermore, you can also use any character that has appeared in the story so far. For example, if I added Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Bright Spark in chapter 1, the user writing chapter 2 can use any of those characters in his chapter. The only rule is to have their actions make sense given what happened in the previous chapters. 3 - Remember the robot I mentioned in the story's plot? Well, he's going to be in every single chapter of the story! That's right. As part of the main plot, that robot is going to be present in every chapter. What will happen is that in every chapter, the robot will be with the main character of that chapter. For example, in chapter 1, the robot is going to be with Red Fork. In chapter 2, the user that writes the chapter must get the robot to follow the main character for that chapter. For example, let's suppose I chose Pea to write chapter 2, and let's suppose he chose Green Shadow to be the main character of chapter 2. He can, for example, have Red Fork leave to fight Bright Spark, and have Green Shadow find the robot, and take it with her. The idea is that the robot will be with every main character. He is the true protagonist of the story. 4 - There are some rules for choosing who's going to write the next chapter. You can choose anyone to write the next chapter, even if that user already wrote another chapter before. The only user you can't choose to write the next chapter is yourself. So basically, users can write more than one chapter in a story, but only if they are chosen again. They cannot write consecutive chapters. 5 - Although I have an idea of how the story will go, each user is free to write his/her chapter as he/she pleases. As long as you continue from where the previous chapter ended, you can take the plot in pretty much any direction you want. You can even choose any style for your chapter. So one user might make his/her chapter more about comedy, while another user might make his/her chapter more about action. That's pretty much all there is to say about this new story idea. What do you think? Want to join the story? If so, comment on this blog that you want to participate in the story. I'll start chapter 1 soon, and at the end of the chapter, I'll let you know who I chose to write chapter 2. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts